princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
R. Scott Bakker
R. Scott Bakker (born 2 February 1967 in Simcoe, Ontario) is a Canadian author of fantasy and science fiction. He grew up on a tobacco farm in the Simcoe area. He attended the University of Western Ontario and attained a degree in Literature and later an MA in Theory and Criticism. He currently lives in London, Ontario with his wife and daughter. Works R. Scott Bakker’s work is dominated by a sprawling series informally known as The Second Apocalypse which he began developing while in college in the 1980s. The series was originally planned to be a trilogy with the first two books entitled The Prince of Nothing and The Aspect-Emperor. The third book has been referred to as The Book That Shall Not Be Named by Bakker, since the title of this book is considered to be a spoiler for the preceding volumes. When Bakker began writing the series in the early 2000s, however, he found it necessary to split each of the three novels into its own sub-series to incorporate all of the characters, themes and ideas he wished to explore. Bakker originally conceived of seven books, a trilogy and two duologies. This later shifted to two trilogies and one duology, with the acknowledgment that the third series may also expand to a trilogy. His first novel, The Darkness That Comes Before, the first novel in the Prince of Nothing trilogy, was published in 2003. This was followed by The Warrior-Prophet and The Thousandfold Thought in 2004 and 2006 respectively, rounding off the initial trilogy. While working on The Prince of Nothing series, Bakker was given a challenge by his wife to write a thriller. In response he produced a science fiction suspense novel involving a serial killer who can influence and control the human mind. This book is called Neuropath and was published in 2008. Bakker then returned to Eärwa with The Judging Eye, the first book in the Aspect-Emperor trilogy, published in 2009. He followed this up with The White-Luck Warrior in 2011. He hopes to publish the final book in the second trilogy, The Unholy Consult, in 2015. This will be followed by a third and final series (either a trilogy or duology), the title for which has not been revealed yet. Bakker is also working on an unrelated series of detective thrillers, The Disciple Manning Series, the first of which, Disciple of the Dog, was published in 2010. Bibliography The Second Apocalypse * The Prince of Nothing # The Darkness That Comes Before (2003) # The Warrior-Prophet (2004) # The Thousandfold Thought (2006) * The Aspect-Emperor # The Judging Eye (2009) # The White-Luck Warrior (2011) # The Great Ordeal (2016} # The Unholy Consult (2017, expected) * Atrocity Tales (short fiction set in the world of The Second Apocalypse) # The False Sun (Published on R. Scott Bakker’s blog.The False Sun) # The Four Revelations of Cinial’jin (Published on R. Scott Bakker’s blog.The Four Revelations of Cinial’jin) # The Knife of Many Hands (Published in Grimdark Magazine issues #2 and #3, 2015.[http://grimdarkmagazine.com/products/bakker-pack-bundle-deal Grimdark Magazine, Bakker Pack]) The Disciple Manning Series # Disciple of the Dog (2010) # The Enlightened Dead (rumored) Stand-alone novels * Neuropath (2008) * Light, Time, and Gravity (forthcoming) Short fiction : (unrelated to the world of The Second Apocalypse) * What Was… And What Will Never Be (Published on R. Scott Bakker’s blog.What Was… And What Will Never Be) * The Long Held Breath (Published on R. Scott Bakker’s blog.The Long Held Breath) * Reinstalling Eden (A short by Eric Schwitzgebel & R. Scott Bakker.Reinstalling Eden) External links *Official R. Scott Bakker website *Second Apocalypse Forum Independently maintained fan forum endorsed by R. Scott Bakker. *R. Scott Bakker's old SFF Forum at SFFWorld *R. Scott Bakker at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database *The Skeptical Fantasist: In Defense of an Oxymoron an essay by R. Scott Bakker for Heliotrope Magazine *Bakker's blog *fan Subreddit References Category:Real-world